wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Pierre Hatet
thumb|190px|Pierre Hatet Pierre Hatet est un acteur français, né le 20 avril 1930 à Auffay et décédé le 24 mai 2019 à Paris. Pratiquant également le doublage, il était notamment très connu pour être la voix française habituelle de Christopher Lloyd, qu'il double notamment dans la trilogie Retour vers le futur dans laquelle il interprète le personnage du « Doc », ainsi que l'une des voix de Rip Torn qu'il double notamment dans la saga Men in Black ou encore de M. ADN dans Jurassic Park. Il était aussi très actif et connu au sein de l'animation. Il a notamment été la voix française du « Joker » dans de nombreuses œuvres DC Comics (dont la série d'animation ''Batman'' de 1992 et sa suite de 1997), du colonel Shikishima dans Akira, Nakamura dans Ghost in the Shell ou encore Cortex dans la série d'animation Minus et Cortex. Mais ses prestations vocales étaient également perceptibles au sein de jeux vidéo comme dans la saga Batman Arkham de 2009 à 2015 dans laquelle il retrouve le rôle du Joker. Biographie Théâtre * 1953 : La Tragédie du roi Richard II de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Jean Vilar, Festival d'Avignon * 1954 : Lorenzaccio de Alfred de Musset, mise en scène Gérard Philipe, TNP théâtre de Chaillot * 1958 : Oscar de Claude Magnier, mise en scène Jacques Mauclair, théâtre des Bouffes-Parisiens * 1961 : Arlequin valet de deux maîtres de Carlo Goldoni, mise en scène Edmond Tamiz, Théâtre Récamier * 1963 : Les Femmes savantes de Molière, mise en scène Gilles Léger, théâtre de l'Ambigu * 1963 : Les Passions contraires de Georges Soria, mise en scène Georges Vitaly, théâtre La Bruyère * 1964 : Sire Halewyn de Michel de Ghelderode, mise en scène Pierre Debauche, Festival du Marais * 1965 : Monsieur Alexandre de Jean Cosmos, mise en scène Guy Rétoré, théâtre de l'Est parisien * 1965 : L'Envers d'une conspiration d'Alexandre Dumas, mise en scène Jacques Fabbri, théâtre de Paris * 1967 : Les Caprices de Marianne d'Alfred de Musset, mise en scène Georges Vitaly, Festival du Languedoc * 1967 : La Mégère apprivoisée de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Marcelle Tassencourt, théâtre des Mathurins * 1967 : Des petits bonhommes dans du papier journal de Jean-Claude Darnal, mise en scène Bernard Jenny, théâtre du Vieux-Colombier * 1969 : Fin de carnaval de Josef Topol, mise en scène Pierre Debauche, théâtre des Amandiers * 1969 : Jules César de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Jean Deschamps, Festival de la Cité Carcassonne * 1969 : Le Bossu de Paul Féval, mise en scène Jean Deschamps, Festival de la Cité Carcassonne * 1970 : Cyrano de Bergerac de Edmond Rostand, mise en scène Jean Deschamps, Festival de la Cité Carcassonne * 1970 : Le Roi Lear de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Pierre Debauche, théâtre des Amandiers * 1971 : Dumas le magnifique d'Alain Decaux, mise en scène Julien Bertheau, théâtre du Palais Royal * 1972 : Les Justes de Albert Camus, mise en scène Jean Deschamps, Festival de la Cité Carcassonne * 1973 : Les Justes de Albert Camus, mise en scène Jean Deschamps, théâtre de Nice * 1974 : Le Siècle des lumières de Claude Brulé, mise en scène Jean-Laurent Cochet, théâtre du Palais Royal * 1975 : Les Secrets de la Comédie humaine de Félicien Marceau, mise en scène Paul-Émile Deiber, théâtre du Palais Royal * 1975 : Napoléon III à la barre de l'histoire d'André Castelot, mise en scène Jean-Laurent Cochet, théâtre du Palais Royal * 1975 : Antigone de Jean Anouilh, mise en scène Nicole Anouilh, théâtre des Mathurins * 1979 : Danton et Robespierre d'Alain Decaux, Stellio Lorenzi et Georges Soria, mise en scène Robert Hossein, Palais des congrès de Paris * 1985 : Hugo l'homme qui dérange de Claude Brulé, mise en scène Paul-Émile Deiber, théâtre national de l'Odéon * 1998 : Surtout ne coupez pas d'après Sorry, wrong number de Lucille Fletcher, mise en scène Robert Hossein, théâtre Marigny (intervention filmée) Filmographie Cinéma * 1964 : Angélique, marquise des anges de Bernard Borderie : le chevalier de Germontaz * 1982 : Paradis pour tous d'Alain Jessua : Giraud (le supérieur de Patrick Dewaere alias Alain Durieux) * 2011 : Le Passage de Fabien Montagner (court-métrage) Télévision * 1961 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes, épisode Cherchez la femme de Claude Loursais : Le gendarme. * 1962 : L'inspecteur Leclerc enquête, épisode : Affaire de famille de Georges Lacombe * 1964 : L'Abonné de la ligne U de Yannick Andreï * 1967 : Au théâtre ce soir : Vacances pour Jessica de Carolyn Green, mise en scène Yves Bureau, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1967 : Le Tribunal de l'impossible : La Bête du Gévaudan, évocation dramatique de Michel Subiela, réalisation Yves-André Hubert * 1971 : La Dame de Monsoreau (mini-série) : Le cardinal de Lorraine * 1971 - 1974 : Schulmeister, l'espion de l'empereur : Gruner * 1973 : Au théâtre ce soir : Laurette ou l'Amour voleur de Marcelle Maurette et Marc-Gilbert Sauvajon, mise en scène Jacques-Henri Duval, réalisation Georges Folgoas, théâtre Marigny * 1973 : Au théâtre ce soir : Pique-nique en ville de Georges de Tervagne, mise en scène Jacques-Henri Duval, réalisation Georges Folgoas, théâtre Marigny * 1974 : Au théâtre ce soir : Le Chien des Baskerville de Jean Marcillac d'après le roman d'Arthur Conan Doyle, mise en scène Raymond Gérôme, réalisation Georges Folgoas, théâtre Marigny * 1974 : Arsène Lupin : Le Mystère de Gesvres d'après Maurice Leblanc, réalisé par Jean-Pierre Desagnat (il y tient le rôle d'un ambassadeur sud-américain du nom d'Armand de Linaris) * 1974 : Chéri-Bibi de Jean Pignol : de Pont-Marie * 1975 : Jo Gaillard, épisode L'Île aux souvenirs : Yves Keradec * 1976 : Au théâtre ce soir : Sacrés Fantômes de Eduardo De Filippo, mise en scène Jean Michaud, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Édouard VII * 1984 : L'Homme de Suez de Christian-Jaque * 1985 : Châteauvallon de Paul Planchon, Serge Friedman et Emmanuel Fonlladosa : Jean-Jacques Berg * 1986 : Hôtel de police, série télévisée de Claude Barma et Bernard Gridaine (Kouchner), réalisée par Claude Barrois, Emmanuel Fonlladosa, Jacques Besnard. * 1995 : La Rivière Espérance de Josée Dayan : médecin hôpital * 1996 : Florence Larrieu : Le juge est une femme, épisode L'Enfant de l'absente : le procureur Voxographie : Note : Les dates de films en italique correspondent à un 2e doublage ou à une sortie tardive que Pierre Hatet a assuré. Cinéma Films * Christopher Lloyd dans : ** Le facteur sonne toujours deux fois (1981) : le vendeur ** Retour vers le futur (1985) : Dr. « Doc » Emmett L. Brown ** Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit (1988) : Juge Demort ** Retour vers le futur 2 (1989) : Dr. « Doc » Emmett L. Brown ** Une journée de fous (1989) : Henry Sikorsky ** Retour vers le futur 3 (1990) : Dr. « Doc » Emmett L. Brown ** La Famille Addams (1992) : Gordon Craven / Fétide Addams ** Denis la Malice (1993) : Sam le clochard ** Les Valeurs de la famille Addams (1993) : Fétide Addams ** Une équipe aux anges (1994) : Al the Boss Angel ** Famille à l'essai (1995) : Lawrence « Larry » Kayvey ** P'tits Génies (1999) : Heep ** Piranha 3D (2010) : Mr. Goodman ** Amour, Mariage et Petits Tracas (2011) : Dr. George ** Piranha 2 3D (2012) : Mr. Goodman ** Albert à l'ouest (2014) : Dr. Emmett Brown ** Sin City : J'ai tué pour elle (2014) : Dr. Kroenig * Rip Torn dans : ** Dar l'invincible (1982) : Maax ** RoboCop 3 (1993) : le Président de l'OCP ** Men in Black (1997) : Z ** Men in Black II (2002) : Z ** Bienvenue à Mooseport (2004) : Bert Langdon ** Dodgeball ! Même pas mal ! (2004) : Patches O'Houlihan * Tom Selleck dans : ** Les Aventuriers du bout du monde (1983) : Patrick O'Malley ** Signé : Lassiter (1984) : Nick Lassiter ** Runaway : L'Évadé du futur (1985) : Sergent Jack R. Ramsay ** Trois hommes et un bébé (1987) : Peter Mitchell * John P. Ryan dans : ** À bout de souffle, made in USA (1983) : Lt. Parmental ** Runaway Train (1985) : Ranken ** Class of 1999 (1990) : Hardin * Scott Glenn dans : ** Man on Fire (1987) : Creasy ** Le Silence des agneaux (1991) : Jack Crawford ** Vertical Limit (2000) : Montgomery Wick * William Smith dans : ** Le Rabbin au Far West (1979) : Matt Diggs ** Conan le Barbare (1982) : Le père de Conan * Alan Bates dans : ** The Rose (1979) : Rudge Campbell ** Duo pour une soliste (1986) : David Cornwallis * Donald Sutherland dans : ** Le Retour de Max Dugan (1983) : Brian Costello ** Haute Sécurité (1989) : Warden Drumgoole * Brion James dans : ** Enemy (1985) : Stubbs, le chef des pirates ** 48 heures de plus (1990) : Ben Kehoe * Fred Dalton Thompson dans : ** Sens unique (1987) : Marshall ** Dans la ligne de mire (1993) : Harry Sargent * Julian Glover dans : ** Indiana Jones et la Dernière Croisade (1989) : Walter Donovan ** King Ralph (1991) : le roi Gustav * John Spencer dans : ** Rock (1996) : Le directeur du FBI James Womack ** Copland (1997) : Leo Crasky * James Coburn dans : ** L'Effaceur (1996) : Le chef Beller ** Payback (1999) : Justin Fairfax * Hal Holbrook dans : ** The Majestic (2001) : Le président de la cour Doyle ** Le Fantôme de Sarah Williams (2001) : Isaac Green * Kris Kristofferson dans : ** Compte à rebours mortel (2002) : Doc ** L'Incroyable Histoire de Winter le dauphin (2011) : Reed Haskett * David Ryall dans : ** Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort 1re partie (2010) : Elphias Doge ** Quartet (2012) : Harry * 1942''2e doublage effectué en 1980. : ''Le Cygne noir : Capitaine Billy Leech (George Sanders) * 1950''2e doublage. : ''La Rose noire : Bayan (Orson Welles) * 1960 : Les Sept mercenaires : Robert (Bing Russell) * 1963 : Le croque-mort s'en mêle : John F. Black (Basil Rathbone) * 1966 : Le Forum en folie : le marchand d'esclaves * 1968 : L'Enfer de la guerre : Capitaine Valli (Jack Kelly) * 1971 : Les Proies : Caporal John McBurney (Clint Eastwood) * 1971 : La Femme du prêtre : Maurizio (Venantino Venantini) * 1971 : Les Diables : Le Père Barre (Michael Gothard) * 1971 : Au nom du peuple italien : Cerioni (Renato Baldini) * 1972 : L'Aventure du Poséidon : Mr. Tinkham (Erik L. Nelson) et le maître de cérémonie (Bob Hastings) * 1972 : Abattoir 5 : le caporal prenant l'assaut (?) * 1972 : Ludwig ou le Crépuscule des dieux : le comte Törring (Berno von Cramm) * 1973 : Serpico : Un Sergent (?) * 1974 : Apportez-moi la tête d'Alfredo Garcia : Sappensly (Robert Webber) * 1974 : Sugarland Express : Hubie Noker (Gordon Hurst) * 1974 : En voiture, Simone : Capitaine Kneff (Douglas Sheldon) * 1975 : La Kermesse des aigles : le cowboy du film (John Reilly) * 1975 : Capone : Le Policier Mike (Don McGovern) * 1976 : La Bataille de Midway : Capitaine Cyril Simard (Larry Pennell) * 1976 : La Loi de la haine : Menendez (Jorge Rivero) * 1976 : Transamerica Express : le chef Donaldson (Len Birman) * 1976 : Les Mercenaires : John Lewis (Hugh O'Brian) * 1976 : Le Voyage des damnés : l'amiral Wilhelm Canaris (Denholm Elliott) et le pilote du port (Bernard Kaye) * 1977 : Un pont trop loin : Major Général Roy Urquhart (Sean Connery) * 1977 : La Guerre des étoiles : Amiral Motti (Richard LeParmentier) * 1977 : Annie Hall : le flic-motard (John Dennis Johnston) * 1977 : On m'appelle Dollars : le chef des kidnappeurs (Dave Cass) * 1977 : Audrey Rose : Bill Templeton (John Beck) * 1977 : Le Message : Amr (Donald Burton) * 1978 : Furie : Bob Eggleston (Dennis Franz) * 1979 : L'Ultime Attaque : Général Frederic Chelmsford (Peter O'Toole) * 1979 : Chromosome 3 : Jean Hartog (Robert A. Silverman) * 1980 : Kagemusha, l'Ombre du guerrier : Shingen Takeda (Tatsuya Nakadai) * 1980 : La Fureur sauvage : l'acadien (Seymour Cassel) * 1980 : Au-delà du réel : Pr. Mason Parrish (Charles Haid) * 1980 : La Bible ne fait pas le moine : Dr. Sebastian Melmoth (Peter Boyle) * 1981 : Excalibur : Leondegrance (Patrick Stewart) * 1981 : Sans retour : Hardin (Powers Boothe) * 1981 : Bandits, bandits : Trevor, le père de Kevin (David Daker) * 1981 : La Maison du lac : Bill Ray (Dabney Coleman) * 1981 : Chasse à mort : Hazel (Ed Lauter) * 1981 : Le Dragon du lac de feu : le forgeron (Erwys James) * 1981 : La Malédiction finale : Harvey Dean (Don Gordon) * 1981 : Outland : l'ouvrier-soudeur (début du film) * 1982 : Halloween 3 : Dan Challis (Tom Atkins) * 1982 : E.T. l'extraterrestre : Keys (Peter Coyote) (1er doublage) * 1982 : J'aurai ta peau : Romero (Barry Snider) * 1982 : L'Emprise : Jerry Anderson (Alex Rocco) * 1982 : 48 heures : un client du bar (John Dennis Johnson) * 1982 : L'Homme de la rivière d'argent : Kane (Tony Bonner) * 1982 : Meurtres en direct : Général Wombat (Robert Conrad) * 1982 : Terreur à l'hôpital central : Gary Baylor (William Shatner) * 1983 : La Valse des pantins : Raymond Wirtz (Ralph Monaco) * 1983 : Superman 3 : Brad Wilson (Gavan O'Herlihy) * 1983 : Christine : Michael Cunningham (Robert Darnell) * 1983 : Un fauteuil pour deux : Officier Pantuzzi (Tom Mardirosian) et l'employé souhaitant un joyeux Noël à Mortimer Duke '?) * 1983 : Krull : Cyclope (Bernard Bresslaw) * 1983 : Tonnerre de feu : Montoya (Joe Santos) * 1983 : Vidéodrome : Barry Convex (Les Carlson) * 1983 : La Nuit des juges : Dr. Harold Lewin (James Sikking) * 1983 : À bout de souffle, made in USA : Lieutenant Parmental (John P. Ryan) * 1983 : Gorky Park : Pasha (Michael Elphick) * 1983 : Fanny Hill : Edward Widdlecome (Oliver Reed) * 1984 : Top secret ! : Martin, le manager de Nick (Billy J. Mitchell) * 1984 : Dreamscape : Roy Babcock (Peter Jason) * 1985 : Rambo 2 : La Mission : le colonel Trautman (Richard Crenna) * 1985 : Sale temps pour un flic : Luis Comacho (Henry Silva) * 1985 : Ladyhawke, la femme de la nuit : Cezar (Alfred Molina) * 1985 : Silverado : J.T. Hollis (Earl Lindman) * 1985 : Transylvania 6-5000 : Dr. Malavaqua (Joseph Bologna) * 1985 : Ouragan sur l'eau plate : Le Conseiller Américain (Bruce Boa) * 1986 : Aigle de Fer : Chappy Sinclair (Louis Gossett Jr.) * 1986 : Highlander : Angus MacLeod (James Cosmo) * 1986 : Howard... une nouvelle race de héros : Dr. Walter Jenning (Jeffrey Jones) * 1986 : Nuit de noce chez les fantômes : Montego (Jim Carter) * 1987 : L'Arme fatale : le Général Peter McAllister (Mitch Ryan) * 1987 : Predator : le Général Phillips (R. G. Armstrong) * 1987 : Dirty Dancing : Dr. Jack Houseman (Jerry Orbach) * 1987 : Les Incorruptibles : Le Capitaine Mountie (Robert Swan) * 1988 : Portés disparus 3 : Little John (Jack Rader) * 1988 : Le Messager de la mort : Zenas Beecham (John Ireland) * 1988 : Beetlejuice : Maxie Dean (Robert Goulet) * 1989 : Outrages : le lieutenant Reilly (Ving Rhames) (1er doublage) * 1989 : Abyss : Capitaine Kretschner, USS Montana (Peter Ratray) * 1989 : Erik, le Viking : Halfdan le noir (John Cleese) * 1989 : Tango et Cash : Nolan, l'avocat de Tango (Richard Fancy) * 1990 : Les Affranchis : Billy Batts (Frank Vincent) * 1990 : '' Ghost'' : Le fantôme du métro (Vincent Schiavelli) * 1990 : Miller's Crossing : Eddie Dane (J.E. Freeman) * 1990 : Total Recall : l'homme à la valise (Michael LaGuardia) * 1990 : Gremlins 2, la nouvelle génération : la voix de l'immeuble (?) * 1991 : À propos d'Henry : Charlie (Donald Moffat) * 1991 : Chienne de vie : Vance Crasswell (Jeffrey Tambor) * 1991 : Un été en Louisiane : Will Sanders (Ernie Lively) * 1992 : Impitoyable : English Bob (Richard Harris) * 1992 : Hoffa : Le Procureur (Tim Gamble) * 1992 : La mort vous va si bien : Le docteur (Sydney Pollack) * 1992 : À toute épreuve : Pang (Philip Chan) * 1992 : Blue Ice : Sir Hector (Ian Holm) * 1992 : Piège en haute mer : Le capitaine Adams (Patrick O'Neal) * 1992 : Des hommes d'honneur : Le juge Julius Alexander Randolph (J.A. Preston) * 1992 : Monsieur le député : Jeff Johnson (James Garner) * 1993 : Body Snatchers : Général Platt (R. Lee Ermey) * 1993 : Jurassic Park : Mr. ADN (Greg Burson) * 1993 : La Firme : Sonny Capps (Jerry Weintraub) * 1994 : Muriel : le prêtre (Vincent Ball) * 1995 : l'île aux pirates : l'oncle Mordechai (George Murcell) * 1995 : Les Glandeurs : Stan Lee (Lui-même) * 1996 : Ultime Décision : le secrétaire d'État Jack Douglas (Nicholas Pryor) * 1996 : James et la Pêche géante : Le mage (Pete Postlethwaite) * 1998 : Vous avez un message : Nelson Fox (Dabney Coleman) * 1998 : Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan : Général George C. Marshall (Harve Presnell) * 2001 : L'Aventurier du grand nord : Clive Thornton (Leslie Nielsen) * 2002 : Bad Company : Officier Oakes (Anthony Hopkins) * 2003 : Un homme à part : Chef Neal (Thomas Kopache) * 2005 : Charlie et la Chocolaterie : Dr Wilbur Wonka (Christopher Lee) * 2008 : Les Copains des Neiges : Shérif Ryan (Charles C. Stevenson Jr.) * 2008 : Appaloosa : Abner Raines (Tom Bower) Films d'animation * 1978 : Manitou dans La Folle Escapade (1er doublage) * 1983 : Darkwolf dans Tygra, la glace et le feu * 1986 : Springer dans Transformers : Le film - La guerre des Robots * 1991 : Le colonel dans Akira * 1995 : le Joker dans Batman contre le fantôme masqué * 1998 : Nakamura dans Ghost in the shell * 2000 : Le jouet P-Aléo Bob dans Pantin la pirouette (court métrage) * 2002 : Coroner dans Hé Arnold !, le film''Doublé par Christopher Lloyd en version originale. * 2005 : Pasteur Galswell dans ''Les Noces funèbres Doublé par Christopher Lee en version originale. * 2005 : le Joker dans Batman Contre Dracula * 2008 : Dieu dans Si Vis Bellum (court métrage) Court-métrage * 2017 : On s'est fait doubler ![https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYeVRbX2hhM « court-métrage On s'est fait doubler ! »] sur YouTube.com. : le second narrateur Télévision Téléfilms * Christopher Lloyd : ** 1999 : le Chevalier blanc dans Alice au pays des merveilles ** 2001 : Oncle Fred dans Halloween d'enfer ** 2009 : Dr. Daniel Lehman dans Meteor : Path to Destruction ** 2010 : Stan Cruge dans Les copains fêtent Noël ** 2011 : Nathan dans Les Terres de Wendy ** 2012 : Harry Brooking dans L'Homme qui n'aimait pas Noël ** 2013 : Jack, le grand-père dans Mickey Matson et l'ordre secret ** 2014 : Jack, le grand-père dans Mickey Matson : Le Code des pirates * Secret de famille 1987 : Dr. Hamilton dans (Michael Durrell) Séries télévisées * Christopher Lloyd : ** 1999 : Owen Kingston dans Spin City (saison 3, épisode 18 Retour vers le futur 4) ** 2003 : le père de Hal dans Malcolm (saison 4, épisode 3 Famille je vous hais) ** 2003 : le savant fou Cletus Poffenberger dans Tremors (saison 1, épisode 5 Projet 4-12 (Project 4-12)) ** 2004 : le Professeur Toone dans D.R.E.A.M. ** 2004 : Lawrence Lessig dans À la Maison-Blanche (saison 6, épisode 14 L'Heure du réveil) ** 2005-2006 : Harold March dans Les Lectures d'une blonde ** 2007 : Ross Moore dans Numb3rs (saison 4, épisode 9 Fan de B.D.) ** 2008 : Carmine dans New York, section criminelle (saison 7, épisode 17 Comme par magie) ** 2010 : Dr. Leo Dreyfus dans Chuck (saison 3, épisode 16 Une histoire de fou) ** 2011 : Roscoe Joyce dans Fringe (saison 3, épisode 10 Réactions en chaîne) ** 2013 : Dennis Powers dans Raising Hope (saison 3, épisode 11 Retour vers le futur crédit) * James Garner : ** 2000 : Hubert « Hue » Miller dans Chicago Hope : La Vie à tout prix ** 2002 : Thomas Brankin dans First Monday ** 2003-2005 : Jim Egan dans Touche pas à mes filles * Dans la série Starsky et Hutch (1975-1976) ** Warren Karpel (Peter Brandon) (Saison 1, Épisode 14 : Un ami d'enfance) ** Gil White (Arthur David Roberts) (Saison 1, Épisode 17 : Poker) * 1969-1975 : Joe Mannix (Mike Connors) dans Mannix (1re voix) * 1966-1973 : Voix du message (Bob Johnson) dans Mission Impossible * 1977-1980 : Steve Trevor (Lyle Waggoner) dans Wonder Woman * 1978-1984 : M. Roarke (Ricardo Montalban) dans L'Île fantastique (2e voix) * 1978 : Starrett (Philip Baker Hall) dans Terreur dans le ciel * 1979 : Koménor dans San Ku Kaï -> Shinzo Hotta * 1981 : Albert Speer (Richard Jordan) dans Le Bunker, les derniers jours d'Hitler * 1983 : Arne Swenson (Chard Hayward) dans Les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir * 1983-1985 : Dr. Robert Maxwell (Michael Durrell) dans V * 1983-1988 : Peter McDermott (James Brolin) dans Hôtel * 1984 : Franck Chaney (James Farentino) dans Tonnerre de feu * 1985 : Colonel Patrick Flynn (Robert Mitchum) dans Nord et Sud * 1985 : Ross Conti (Steve Forrest) dans Les Dessous d'Hollywood * 1988 : Dr. Otto Benus (Mark Blankfield) dans Splash, Too * 1989 : Max Dyson (Anthony Zerbe) dans Columbo (saison 8, épisode 46 Il y a toujours un truc) * 1991 : Lt. Warren Garfield (Mike Genovese) dans Flash (épisode Une vague de froid, voix de remplacement) * 1994 : Jor-El (David Warner) dans Loïs et Clark : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Superman (saison 1, épisode 16 Le globe de Krypton) * 1994 : Abbé Radulfus (Terrence Hardiman) dans Cadfael (1re voix)le mystère de Gesvres * 1996 : Ray Ross (le père de Doug Ross) dans la série Urgences. * 1996 : Le Septième Docteur (Sylvester McCoy) dans Le Seigneur du Temps * 2004-2009 : Frank Malone (Martin Landau) dans FBI : Portés disparus * 2011 : Voix off du documentaire La revanche des geeks, réalisé par Jean-Baptiste Péretié (Arte & La Générale de production). Séries d'animation * Goldorak : Eudix * Ulysse 31 : Chronos * Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or : Gomez * Les Minipouss : Leur Véritable Histoire : l'oncle Auguste * Peter Pan et les Pirates : Crochet * Mighty Ducks : Lord Dragaunus * Chris Colorado : le sénateur Hurb Forsight III, gouverneur de Moscovie * Les Podcats : Voix off (Profcats) * Débil Starz : Docteur Emmett Black (épisode Blackchapel) * Professeur Gamberge : Professeur Gamberge * 1992-1994 : Batman : le Joker et Rolan Dagget (2e voix) * 1993-1998 : Animaniacs : Cortex * 1995-1998 : Minus et Cortex : Cortex * 1997 : Superman, l'Ange de Metropolis : le Joker (3 épisodes) * 1997-1999 : Batman : le Joker * 2002 : Static Choc : le Joker (saison 2, épisode 11) * 2002-2003 : La Ligue des justiciers : le Joker * 2004-2008 : Batman : le Joker * 2010 : Wakfu : Drill le Gardien du Dragon Jeux vidéo * 1996 : Agent Loomis, receveur Boyle, maître des échecs de l'Ordre dans Harvester * 1996 : Plusieurs voix dans Les Chevaliers de Baphomet * 1996 : Marc Blanc dans Toonstruck * 1997 : Plusieurs voix dans Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : Les Boucliers de Quetzalcoatl * 1998 : Le narrateur dans Diablo sur Playstation * 2005 : Cortex dans Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt * 2008 : Malefor dans La Légende de Spyro : Naissance d'un dragon * 2009 : le Joker dans Batman: Arkham Asylum * 2011 : le Joker dans Batman: Arkham City * 2011 : le Joker dans DC Universe Online * 2015 : le Joker dans Batman: Arkham Knight * 2015 : Doc Brown dans Lego Dimensions Parcours à la radio * Evasion FM * Vibration * 2002-2003 : Fun Radio Le Martin Show * 2005-2008 : réalisateur de jingles pour l'émission Classiques 80 sur Nostalgie * 2010-2012 : One FM La One Team Autres Depuis 2009, Pierre Hatet reprend la voix du Doc dans l'attraction Les Animaux du Futur pour le parc du Futuroscope. En 2015, il fait la "voix off" de Zombie Kids, spectacle monté par Saule dans le cadre de Mons 2015. L'album est enregistré en 2017. Livres-CD : 1997 : L'Alphabet des Grands Musiciens de Yann Walcker CD : Illusions sonores, pour Science et Vie Junior Publicités : Luigi's Mansion 2, jeux-vidéo sur Nintendo 3DS/2DS Commentaire * Pierre Hatet est remplacé par Daniel Lafourcade pour le rôle du Joker dans le film Batman, la relève : Le Retour du Joker sorti en 2000. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Voxographie partielle de Pierre Hatet sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie partielle de Pierre Hatet sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Pierre Hatet (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Pierre Hatet (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Hatet Pierre Hatet Pierre Hatet Pierre Catégorie:Acteurs et actrices de doublage décédés Hatet Pierre